


The Christmas gift

by Azurite_K



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kittens, M/M, The husbands adopt kittensssss, Wahoo Winter Gift Exchange, no beta i die like agnes nutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite_K/pseuds/Azurite_K
Summary: The husbands pick up a few Christmas presents on Christmas.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Wahoo Winter Gift Exchange





	The Christmas gift

“London’sssss cold. “ Crowley, in his snake form, curled up into Aziraphale’s sweater. Aziraphale chuckled, sending warm, soothing vibrations down to his husband. 

“Well, it’s always cold this time of year. That’s how London is.” Aziraphale removed a hand from his book, stroking Crowley’s small snout.

“Unfortunately. My plantsssss were dying off fasssst until I bought a heater. They better be grateful.” Crowley leaned into Aziraphale’s touch, tongue flickering happily. 

“Ah, that does remind me, I have to pick up a Christmas tree I ordered. It’s nearly Christmas, after all. Shall we go together?” 

Crowley groaned, but slithered out of Aziraphale’s embrace and turned back into a human. Miracling a bunch of jackets for himself, he extended a hand to his husband. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

Smiling at his demon, Aziraphale put down the book and his glasses and took the other’s hand. 

Outside, the wind was howling and the streets were full of people stepping onto the falling snow as they hurried about, buying last minute Christmas presents. The husbands stepped out of the shop, the bell jingling behind them as they started down the road to the plant nursery. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the nursery and see Newt waving at them. 

“Mr Fell! Mr Crowley! Hi! I have your Christmas tree!” 

Aziraphale greeted him with a smile. “Hello, Mr Pulsifer. Glad to see that your new business is doing well.” 

“Didn’t know you were one for plants” Crowley injected. 

Newt grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, Anathema convinced me to get into botany. I’m no good at computers, but I’m decent at growing plants.” 

“Oh, don’t be humble, Mr Pulsifer.” Aziraphale touched the leaves of a nearby Heather. “Your plants are gorgeous.” 

“Yeah, they’re not bad. Some of them are as nice as mine.” Crowley agreed.

“I thought “nice” is a four-letter word-?” Aziraphale side-eyed his husband, a sly grin on his face.

“Oh, shut it, Angel.” Crowley rolled his eyes, no malice or annoyance in his voice. 

Newt laughed a bit at the married interaction of the husband, before ushering them into the nursery itself. 

“I’ll just get your tree out for you in a bit, you can look around in the meantime.” He said before disappearing into another section of the nursery. 

“Why did you want a Christmas tree again, Angel? “ Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale, eyebrow raised.

“It’s tradition!” His husband grinned back, his smile as bright as the sun.

Crowley sighed and looked at his angel. Well, Crowley /was/ in love with Aziraphale, he couldn’t say no to any of his angel’s wishes. 

“Huh, okay then.” Was all Crowley said in reply as Newt came walking towards them with a tall pine tree. 

“Here you go, Mr Fell! That’ll be 50 pounds please!” Newt sat the tree down, brushing off excess soil off him. Aziraphale blessed the payment before picking up the tree with ease, much to the surprise of both human and demon. The angel simply laughed as the couple walked out of Newt’s Nursery, Newt saying a quick goodbye behind them. 

“You surprise me with your strength every time, Angel,” Crowley said, earning a chuckle from his husband.

“You flatter me, dearest” Humble as ever, Aziraphale only smiled. 

They passed by an alleyway when they heard it.

“What was that sound?” Crowley turned to look at the empty alleyway, confused.

“I believe that was a meow, from a kitten, I believe.” 

“A kitten?” Crowley walked towards the dark alleyway, looking around and lifting up boxes, searching for the source of the sound. 

A little kitten popped its tiny head out behind a trash bin, meowing. It was a white kitty, even through the grime of the streets had made it seen darker as it was, It looked at them with its sky blue eyes, the cuteness of the kitty only further cemented by the filthy pink bow wrapped around its neck. It would seem that it was abandoned by its owner recently. Crowley squatted down, his expression turning soft as he extended a hand to the kitten. Cautious, the kitten took a few experimenting steps near Crowley, before walking up to nuzzle the demon’s hand.

Aziraphale chuckled from behind Crowley. 

“She likes you. Why not keep her?”   
Crowley looked at his husband, and then back at the cat. She was snuggling near him, her small body slightly trembling from the cold. 

“Meh, sure. She’ll probably die by tonight if we leave here out her anyways.” Crowley scooped the little one up into his arms, stroking her tiny head.

“Got any family?” Crowley asked her, before seeing two more little heads pop out behind boxes.

The first head they saw belonged to another small kitten, this little one bearing a orange coat of fur. A light blue ribbon was nestled under his neck as he stuck his tongue out at the couple, much to Crowley’s amusement. The other kitten was hiding behind his brother, the red tie around his neck contrasting against his grey fur. 

“I guess she did have family, huh.” Crowley set the white kitten in his arms back down the ground, who immediately got playfully tackled by her two brothers. Crowley heard a click behind him, and when he turned around, he saw Aziraphale, cat carrier in hand. 

“It wouldn’t be fair if we just adopted one of these little ones, would it?” The angel handed the carrier to his husband.

“I suppose not.” Crowley smirked at his husband and opened the carrier, ushering the three little ones inside. The three kittens bustled into the carrier and got stuck, the two brothers blocking the way in and their sister ending up on top of them. There was a bit of meowing between them, before the white one jumped down into the warmth of the carrier. More meowing ensured as the grey kitten tugged at his sister’s tail, starting a playfight between the two. The orange one jumped in last, seeming to be cheering them on from the sidelines. Crowley and Aziraphale simply watched on, grins on their faces. Zipping up the carrier, they started on their way home. 

“What are we naming them?” Crowley asked his husband, holding on to the shaking carrier. 

“Hmm, they remind me of the kittens of that disney movie, do they not? I believe their names were Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz.”

“Then Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, it is then.” 

“Would that make you Duchess then, dearest?” Aziraphale laughed, the both of them arriving at the steps of the bookshop.

“I’m not a mum, Angel.” Crowley rolled his eyes, pushing the doors open for his husband.

“You were a nanny.” Aziraphale pointed out, stepping into the toasty interior.

“Ngk, fair enough.” Crowley rolled his eyes, before following his husband into the shop. 

From the outside, the cozy exterior of the shop was nothing exciting. But if you look into the windows of A.Z.Fell and Co, you’ll see an unlikely family, the strong angel putting up the christmas tree, smiling as he receives a kiss from his demonic husband, who just finished feeding their three kittens. Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz may be abandoned by their actual family, but the new family who picked them up was good enough, they suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter: @ChiJiQI9501


End file.
